


局外人

by QQQQQUE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQQQQUE/pseuds/QQQQQUE
Summary: 我们之间，无关风月。





	局外人

我暗恋了十年的人要结婚了。

我和他相识于高中，那时我正好结束了上一段恋情。前男友的父母把我骂了个狗血喷头，冷静下来后换位思考也算是和平分手。一方面自己想着要霸气要干脆利落一方面自己在无聊时细数回忆的日子真是受够了，于是我决定强迫自己去喜欢另一个人――即使后来知道这是大错特错――但当时我怎么会懂呢？

就是这个时候我和他坐了同桌。

“这里是弗朗西斯，你叫什么？”

“我听过你。”我焉焉的回答。

我确实听过他。初中高中都是在同一个学校上的，他算是顶有名的那种，从成绩到性格，完美的不可思议。

啊，接下来是俗套的暗恋剧情。你问我仰慕他的什么？是天资聪颖？是体育能力出众？是他对女生的细心照顾？也许都有吧，不然并不能解释究竟是什么令我神迷意乱。他身边的女孩换了一次又一次，我却知道那些眼里闪着星星的女孩付出的不过是一厢情愿。我自以为扮着清醒的局外人。

“人家都说了，总不能不理吧。”他是这么和我说她们的，带着生疏与无奈。

“哎，难道你真的没有喜欢上谁？”

我清楚他的上一任，那是个可怜的女孩，被他的光圈冲昏了头脑，最终还是分手了。

“你是个大渣男诶，”听完他的叙述，我发表了属于自己的意见，“不喜欢就早点跟人家说，这样子算什么，欺骗小女生感情。”

“啊，这种事我也说不清。好吧，我承认我渣。”

大概是。我装作无奈耸了耸肩，接着把视线投到了窗外的一点点天空。

我有什么不一样。

“哎，基尔伯特是你前男友？”看着他一脸不可思议，我只好打哈哈过去。

“是啊，我以为你早就知道了。”

“哎不对不对，”他八卦地抽了前桌的椅子凑过来，“我怎么不知道？你怎么不给我说？”

我白了他一眼：“为什么要给你说？谁会把前男友挂在嘴边？是你你会吗。”

“太遗憾了，我估计是全班最后一个知道这件事的了。”他装作遗憾的摇摇头。

“不知道也没什么大不了的。”我轻飘飘给这件事翻了页。

“虫二。”他在我的草稿纸上写下两个奇怪的符号。

“上课呢你干嘛，”我没好气的白了一眼，“有事下课说。”

“快看快看，这是什么意思。”他指了指诡异的符号。

“虫二，你上辈子是两条虫。”我毫不留情的回答。

“哎不对，再猜。”

“再猜数学老师把我杀了……”

“是‘風月無邊’。”

明明上着课，我的脑袋却炸起了烟花。

“喂，给我带个饭。”他没好气的把饭卡甩在我的身上。

“啥态度？叫声爹听听。”

“哎。”

“别买了。”我作势就要离开。

“哎哎哎别这么冷血，我要去打球。”

“……”

“买完记得送到球场去哦！”

“贱！”我恨恨地想着。对其他女孩都是带饭送饭，对我就像指使仆人，我一定要把他饭卡刷爆！

“你不喜欢弗朗西斯吗？”一同去吃饭的姐妹问到。

“我是他爹。”我没好气地答道。

“别呀，大家都觉得你们特别配！”她连忙打住，“都期待着呢。”

“不要让歪心思玷污了我们纯洁的父子情。”我反将一军，快步向食堂走去。

我想不起来了。

奇怪，明明之前印象那么深刻，为什么现在一想起他，脑海里都是满满的疏远呢？

记不得是什么时候开始淡的，也许从来都是我一厢情愿。

他有如此广泛的社交圈，我的微微不满也许只是“自以为”藏的很好。

其实到现在我也没弄明白疏远的根源。只知道他从抱怨那句“怎么会有你这么麻烦的人”后，就再也没打算和我和好。

该说什么，这就是杜鲁门演说？

啊，毅力可嘉。我已经一个月没和他说话了。

我能感到自己胸腔里的激情在褪去，爱慕和嫉妒都在与日俱减，这让我变得放松。我高兴的发现我在慢慢接触他以外的人。

啊，你问后来啊。

怎么可能一辈子不说话呢？等关系恢复正常了，我们从有一句没一句的谈天，慢慢恢复到之前的小打小闹。

仿佛彼此之间从来没有产生过隔阂。

“嘿，”我对自己说，“你就是喜欢他那张漂亮脸蛋。看看你喜欢过的人，追过的星吧，都是一种类型的！你就是馋他身子，你下贱！”

好好好，我赞成。

也许吧。

-

“怎么在发呆？”他带着笑向我走来，一如十年前的第一次见面。

“在想事情。为什么不去找甄姐呢？”我调侃他。

“她正忙着化妆呢。”

幸福的神色。

好吧，我又嫉妒了。

“所以你们叫我来是当什么，伴娘还是伴郎？”我装作不在意的样子。

“当然是伴郎。开心不，就你一个反串。”

“这么重视我，为父当然受宠若惊。”我假装惊喜，暗搓搓下了个套。

“今天你还真不能当我爸，我爸在台下坐着呢。”

“那就之后可以？明天微信语音一百条，让爸好好过个耳瘾。”

仿佛又回到了那年夏天。

“考完试我就去找喜欢的人告白。”他趴在桌子上，有一搭没一搭的聊着。

我没有等到。

我以为我是无数女孩受挫的旁观者，其实我只是配角而已。

配角，懂吗。

-

后来我常翻那本纪念册。一个女孩子，西装革履的插在一堆男性的中间，突兀又滑稽。

“感谢没把我赶出去。”我假装祈祷。

那年的毕业照，我也是这么站在他的身后。

我因十六岁的自以为是而嗤笑。

我只是个局外人。


End file.
